It is known to reclaim rubber by cracking on a mill and then processing with heat and a processing oil. Also it is known to grind vulcanized rubber to give particulate rubber and to reuse the reclaimed rubber with virgin stock, but the resulting vulcanizates deteriorate to a substantial extent.